Candles have been known for many centuries going back to the eighth century B.C. The nature of candles is described in Ullmann's Encyclopedia of Industrial Chemistry, Volume A5 at pages 29-30 where it is seen that candles are made from paraffin, beeswax and stearin as basic materials, and where a host of additives may also be present. It is not surprising that with candles and wax becoming increasingly more important attention was paid as to how to stabilize the said materials.